Becoming a Son
by britbailey87
Summary: What if Juice had a sister? What if Clay wanted to take her under his wing? What if she became a Son? Katia Leala Ortiz, fresh out of prison and already finding herself in a little trouble. How will she fare in the life of a Son?
1. Fresh Out

Juice's sister has been in prison for the past 10 years. Thankfully she was getting out on good behavior. The judge thought it was best if she stayed with family so that means she was moving to charming. She lost touch with her brother after she went inside. Last thing she heard he was trying to get into a motorcycle club.

She had a two day trek ahead of her since she couldn't call Juice. The peace and quiet is what she enjoyed the most. Not having much to say but always watching is what Kat did best. She was a very resourceful and very calm person.

Walking through charming it was a quaint little place. But at least it had a bar and that was the first place she was gonna go. Walking into the hairy dog she was met with the smell of booze, cooze, cigarettes, drugs, and desperation. Not what she expected to find here but booze is booze.

Sitting at the bar she ordered three shots and whiskey neat. Its been ten long ass years and she couldn't wait to get some alcohol in her system. Downing the shots quickly she was gonna babysit the whiskey, savoring the taste and the burn it leaves in the back of her throat.

"Its a little early to be drinking the hard stuff don't you think sweetheart?" A man said as he sat next to Kat.

"I don't see how my drinking habits concern you."

"I see you happen to be new and town and i figured you'd be interested in a little business."

"Your not my type, sweetheart." Downing her whiskey, Kat put 40 on the bar and walked out. Nothing like an annoying guy to ruin a good drink. Now all she had to do is find her brother. Which shouldn't be hard to find just look for all the bikes.

What Kat didn't expect to find was all the bikes were parked in front of an auto shop. Interesting occupation for bikers. Walking up the lot to the shop Kat kept an eye out for her brother. Hopefully ten years hasn't changed him much. Kat's guard went up when a big older man started walking over to her.

"Can i help you miss?"

"Depends. Who are you?"

"Clay Morrow. Now how can i help you?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Goes by the name Juice."

"Didn't know Juice had a sister. He's inside. I can take you to him."

"That'd be great."

Clay didn't know what to make of this girl. She was very confident in the way she stood and talked. Yet she seemed very quiet and guarded. Clay and Kat walked into the clubhouse not catching anyone's attention since they were probably still hungover from last night.

"Wish I would have gotten here yesterday looks like you had a hell of a party."

"Stick around kid and you'll get to see some of these parties."

Spotting Juice by the bar, Clay pointed him out. Without another word Kat walked over grabbing a bottle of beer. Smirking she dumped it on his head causing him to shoot up.

"What the fuck?!"

"Easy there little bro. Just giving you a little boost."

Juice had to do a double take almost not recognizing his sister. Once he believed that she was standing in front of him he pulled her into a hug.

"Jeez man have you been hitting the gym?"

"Shut up. Did you just get out? Why didn't you call?"

"Told them to drop your number. Figured id die inside. But hey! Good behavior got me somewhere."

"You know for being the oldest you sure are stupid."

"Bite me."

Clay watched as the siblings caught up and joked around like they haven't been away from each other. His attention was drawn to Gem when she put her hand on his shoulder. She looked between Clay and Kat.

"Who's that baby?"

"Juice's sister."

Gem looked back at the girl. She could see slight a resemblance definitely able to tell that Kat was the older sibling. Gem decided to go and introduce herself. Stepping away from Juice Kat looked towards Gem.

"Hey sweetheart. My name is Gem, Clay's wife."

"Nice to meet you Gem. i'm Katia but you can just call me Kat."

Kat saw a guy with dirty blond hair walk in out of breath. He and Clay shared a look before Clay excused themselves and walked out. Confused, Kat turned to Juice. She never thought she would have to rely on him for a place to live for the next few years.

"I hate having to ask you but i need someplace to stay for a few years."

Gem stepped forward. "Well of course you can stay. It will be nice having another woman here. All this testosterone gets annoying after a while."

"I know how that feels. I've been dealing with it for ten years."

"Why don't we all get together for dinner tonight and you can tell us a little about you."

"Uh sure. Sounds good."


	2. Dinner

Laughter filled the house as Kat walked up the driveway. Sure this was for them to learn about her but it was also for her sake. She has always been protective of Juice so she wanted to make sure these guys weren't gonna abandon him when things got tough. Knocking on the door Kat waited till the man from earlier opened the door.

"There you are. Ma has been waiting for you."

"Lost track of time."

Stepping to the side Jax let Kat walk in before shutting the door and following her into the dining room. Gem saved a spot next to Juice for her so she'd be a little comfortable in the new environment. Sitting down Kat looked around the table studying all the guys around her. Gem passed Kat a plate. She didn't know the last time this poor girl had a decent meal.

"Well why don't we all introduce ourselves. You already know me and Clay. the one with the dirty blonde hair is my son Jax."

"Nice to officially meet you darlin." Jax smirked and winked causing Kat to roll her eyes.

The two men next to Jax were Tig and Chibs. Next was Bobby, and Piney. Kat looked at the last guy who didn't say a word.

"Cat got your tongue tats?"

"You'd just love to have my tongue wouldn't you?"

Everyone watched in amusement as Kat leaned forward. "Keep it up sunshine and i'll have more than just your tongue."

Gem rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. Kat was fitting in really well here. "Alright you two. Now why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Kat?"

"There isn't much to tell. I'm a pretty quiet person."

"I find that hard to believe darlin." Juice cut in agreeing with Kat. it took her an arm and a leg to get her to talk most of the time.

"Well lassie Gemma here says your gonna be sticking around for a while."

"Well i'm gonna be sticking with Juicy here. I need to stay with family till my parole is up."

Tig asked what everyone was wondering. "What did you do?"

"Burglary with a firearm in the second degree and murder with a firearm in the second degree. Max, twenty-five years. Got out in ten for good behavior."

Clay looked at the girl with pride. She had the Sons attitude and he thought she could be a good addition to the club. While Juice thought back to that night. Juice was only a teen when Kat got locked up. Growing up Kat has always provided for the family. She ran with the wrong crowd getting in trouble constantly. One night her luck ran out. She was to sneak in, steal some shit then leave. Simple right? Well the information she got was wrong. No one was supposed to be home.

Long story short when she broke in someone was waiting for her with gun pointed right between her eyes. Acting out of instinct and just the sheer will to stay alive she shot the man. The cops showed up shortly after like they were waiting for her.

"Someone snitched on you?"

"Nah. turns out our informant was undercover."

"After Kat was arrested i needed to take care of myself. I used all the money we had to get here. A few years later i met you guys."

"Well lass if you're looking for a job and are good with cars we could use some help at the garage."

"Sure, that is if boss man is ok with it."

Clay just nodded in approval. If she was gonna be a Son then having her around the shop would be the first step in introducing her to the club. Of course no one but Clay knew what he wanted to do. That night everyone enjoyed the food that Gem made while Kat got used to the guys. After dinner Kat was at ease knowing her brother was in good hands if something ever happened to her.

The next morning Kat was up before dawn. Walking into the clubhouse a few hours later covered in sweat. Walking over to the table where the guys were drinking coffee she got herself a glass of whiskey and sat down.

"Drinking already lass?"

"Alcohol doesn't affect Kat much. Well except Bruichladdich Whiskey."

"What happens when she drinks it?"

Kat was glaring at Juice. Warning him that if he said another word she would kill him. "Her inner stripper comes out."

Al the guys look at her and she just shrugs. "Its true. And i look hot doing it too."

Jax put his arm around her shoulder. "I know what we're getting for our next party."

"Thats the only way you'll ever see me in little to no clothes Teller."

"I doubt it darling."

Juice practically threw up in his mouth. "Jesus Kat. are you gonna flirt with all the guys?"

"No but now that you said something i just might."

The siblings glared at each other until Clay walked into the clubhouse. Apparently the guys were going to the carnival while Chibs had some business to take care of. Clay asked if Kat would like to join them but clowns and carnivals aren't her thing so she turned them down. Soon enough everyone had left well everyone except Happy.


	3. Midnight Talks

"No carnival for you Tats?"

"Do i look like someone who goes to that shit?"

"Maybe for a secret guilty pleasure."

Kat smirked at the face Happy made. If she was being honest, she doesn't do carnivals either. It was mainly the clowns and carnies that creeped her out. Deciding to be nice she held her drink out for him. And of course Happy being Happy he took it without a thanks.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Not much of a quiet person are you?"

"I'm only talking cause it pisses you off."

The pair were stuck in a silent glare. They wanted to think that they hated each other bun in reality they very similar and just don't know how to get along. Will they ever be best friends? Probably not. But once someone gained their trust they are loyal and always stick by their side.

"Uh Kat we could use you in the garage."

"I'll be out in a minute Sack. Just let me get changed."

Sack walked back out of the clubhouse while Kat stood, taking her drink back and downing it. Without another word to Happy she went to the room Clay was kind enough to let her have. Changing quickly out of her sweats and sweatshirt she threw on a tank and some shorts, putting up her hair as she went to the garage.

There were a few guys working when Sack walked over. "Uh Clay told me I should show you the ropes. If thats ok."

"Sounds great Sack."

"So everything is pretty self explanatory. Depending on how good you are with cars and such determines if you get the more difficult projects."

Kat spent the day shadowing Sack. She learned how they ran the shop and what they expected out of her. Tomorrow would be her first official day at Teller-Morrow automotive.

"Hey Sack. I haven't seen Chibs since this morning he ok?"

"Yeah. He's spending time with friends and such. Why?"

"Just curious." Walking into the clubhouse Kat stops in her tracks as she catches Tig and Bobby putting her brother in a diaper.

"Jesus guys. What did he do?"

"Idiot thought the pills i gave him were speed or something. So we are turning him into a baby and dumping him outside the police station."

Laughing at the guys she got a piece of cardboard and started writing on it. "You guys got a stapler?"

The trio worked together and stapled the sign to his chest, loaded him into the van and went and dumped him on the street. Kat could see herself getting used to being with The Sons. Little did she know that they weren't everything she thought they were.

—

Laying in her bed that night Kat was just staring up at the ceiling not able to sleep. Groaning in frustration she got out of bed and quietly walked out of her room not wanting to disturb anyone. Walking outside for some fresh air she crossed her arms the shield herself from the cool night air. Looking around she spotted someone sitting on the roof smoking. Curious she climbed up the ladder to find Jax.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Its a free country. Do what you want."

Sitting next to him she could tell he was tense. "You alright Jax?"

Jax stayed quiet smoking his cigarette. Kat didn't know the real Sons and he didn't know if Clay wanted her to know. They haven't known her long and if she were to get arrested again she could use them as leverage.

"You don't have to tell me. Figured the least I could do was listen since you guys gave me a place to stay and work."

"How much has your brother told you about us?" Jax looked towards with a hard look.

"Not much. Just that you guys take care of him. I didn't talk to him while i was on the inside"

"Listen. I don't know how much Clay wants you to know so until i find out i can't tell you anything."

Kat nodded understanding where he was coming from. She wasn't gonna pressure him into saying anything but decided to change the subject.

"Tell me a little about yourself Teller. I only know that Gem is your ma."

"Well i'm the Vice President of the Sons. I got a newborn kid. His name is Abel and that's about it."

"Oh so your married or got a girlfriend at least."

Jax shook his head lighting up another cigarette. "Currently getting a divorce. She's addicted to crank."

"Tough break. Well at least Abel has a good dad."

Jax turned to look at Kat and the two sat there staring at each other until Kat shivered. "You should head inside darlin before you get sick."

"I'm fine. Besides you look like you need a friend." Jax mumbled something about being stubborn before taking off his jacket and set it on her shoulders.

The pair spent almost another hour on the roof in silence before deciding that they should head to bed. Jax climbed down first cause Kat was exhausted and if she fell he didn't want her to hit the ground. Jax walked her to her room before saying goodnight and going to bed himself.


	4. We Need To Talk

It was the day after the guys got back from Nevada and they were all passed out from being hungover. Kat was bummed she missed the party but it was club business. Banging on the door made Kat roll over and groan. The person made it clear that they weren't leaving. Opening the door Kat came face to face with Chibs.

Kat yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Everything ok Chibs?"

"I'm sorry lass i didn't mean to wake you."

"Its ok. Did you need me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast."

The question caught Kat off guard but she smiled anyways. "Sure. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

Shutting the door Kat got dressed and brushed her hair before walking out to the lot. She saw Chibs sitting on his bike. Walking over with her arms crossed she shook her head.

"You don't expect me to get on that do you?"

"What's wrong lassie? Scared of the bike?"

"Just never been on one before."

Chibs handed her his helmet before they left the lot. They arrived at a little diner and Chibs helped Kat off.

"Was that so bad?"

"It was actually really fun. Might have to convince you to give me rides more often."

"I can manage that."

They chose a booth in the back and started looking through the menu. Looking up from the menu Kat caught Chibs looking at her. She sat her menu down and tilted her head.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just curious as to why Juice never told us about you."

"Simple. I told him not to because i didn't want his connection to me to hold him back. Where we used to live i was known as the trouble maker, the killer, the horrible older sister."

"You don't think that do you lass?"

Kat laughed dryly. "Of course i do. They're true."

"You did what you had to do. Us guys have been there. No one is judging you."

"Thanks Chibs." The pair enjoyed their breakfast and got to know each other a little more. She liked Chibs. He was down to earth and super sarcastic.

—-

Getting back to the clubhouse juice walked out with a glare. Waving bye to Chibs, Kat walked over and crossed her arms. "What did i do now?"

"Are you seriously flirting with everyone?"

"Seriously dude? Chibs asked if i wanted to go to breakfast. I said yes. What's wrong with that?"

Juice grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of earshot of the rest of the guys. "The problem is that this MC is close. We're all brothers here and you can't be getting in the middle of their friendship by fighting over you."

Kat actually wanted to laugh. She wasn't here to find a man. She was here because she had nowhere else to go. And the fact that her brother thinks she will ruin the trust in this club by making men fight over her is ridiculous.

"Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk? Who am I getting in the way of? Please enlighten me."

"Jax, Happy and Chibs."

"Jax has a wife and a kid. Chibs has a wife and a kid. Happy has an attitude and a very small vocabulary. I'm not here to find Mr. Right. I'm here because i have nowhere else to go! Because i need my little brother to take care of me this time!"

With that said Kat walked away. Fighting with her brother was one of things she hated most. Kat went to her room to relax and calm down. She was just getting ready to head down the the shop when Clay walked in.

"We need to talk."


End file.
